The Godfather
The Godfather es una canción de Spoonie Gee, que se usa en Playback FM, en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra I'm the godfather... of rap Well let's get this straight, there's no contest So now you people know don't have to guess I'm not tha king of rap, not lord, not prince I was a young kid rapper that I've been rapping ever since I was just a young bub, I didn't care what mc's did Before ??? cause I'm the godfather I caught silly young ladies, two just chilled They never said no to me - always say that they will do Whenever I want them to - when I confront them to Watch where ya're walkin', or just might browl to I never rule them, I only school them But if they ever try to fool me That's when I foo them I'm tha godfather Long time to be chillin', just to make money I rapped on stage, check my voice for your honey Cause I'm rappin', and I'm not stoppin' MC baby, who love stand hip-hopin' so don't tease me, just kiss me If ya already had a pimp, ya gonna miss me I'm just a brother so what's upsaid Cause it's a pretty ladies, I mean top like this Ya know I'm the godfather They say that I'm an mc some say that I'm a proud I changed my style people just didn't know it yet I had to tell them I might kill them you mess with me I'm sick your ass then swell them Woah like on the phone, I'm 'bout to take charge At the station for the new car in my garage They want to cruise me, they don't move me See my bankroll they want to try to use me But I'm no fool never losin' my cool But for me to darkness I make the young ladies drool I'm not braggin' tellin' you what I'm about Young ladies no babies and marriage bout But if you insist you can't convince your house are mine Night or day we'll be fine So let's get with it, so that I can't hit it After an hour or two me and you can just quit it I'm the godfather There's no need to be smokin' when the fire is out So take your hand off your hip and let's work out No leanin' on the wall no standin' around So are you ready (for what ?!) for the beat in me now Because people can't see me so people want to be me Pretty young ladies want L Blue Spoon The beat so fair so ate 9 o'clock in the morning If they're playin' they'll call the cops cause I'm the godfather I'm the godfather You got rockin' beat no stoppin' beat Some roars have things pumpin' beat All the rest of my time Jerry knows my side I'm so dip that's why I keep all girls in your mind I'm not dedicate this at the top of this Say cool you bring, don't break the rules if you wanna get this Respect me brother rapper recorded on the show Ya could stare, cause I don't care it's just long you know I'm the godfather Now you be jumpin' your heart will be thumpin Intendin' rappin', swearin' hip hopin' Off your face, all know the place Easely scatty standin' in pace Don't stand around, your face road in my clan This is the season no prisonner can't get down So get all the world, let's up these words Boogie down to the beat just give it to y'all No need to get hot money dispenser You can't have a good time cause it's so danger I'm the godfather...of rap Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Spoonie Gee - "The Godfather" Categoría:Canciones de Playback FM